Consequences
by reading is my addiction
Summary: Edward was scared. He had never been punished in school before. Tears made their way silently down his cheeks as he was marched into the classroom.' WARNING: This story will contain the corporal punishment, i.e. spanking, of a minor in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **_I do **NOT** own __anything __Twilight. All rights belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended._

_**WARNING:** This story will contain the corporal punishment of a minor in later chapters._

_**A/N:** This story takes place in 1906, during Edward's childhood. I'm sorry if it's not completely historically correct, but I tried my best to keep it as close as possible. Hope you all enjoy_

_

* * *

_

Little Edward Masen was just 6 years old. And though he didn't know it yet, he was in for a bad day.

He was at school and everything was going very well. He obeyed the teacher, had fun in the lessons, ate all his lunch. He was very excited for recess outside. It was bright and sunny out and the air smelled of spring. Edward loved the sun and the outdoors. He was just itching to get out and play.

FINALLY it was time for recess. Edward ran outside with the other children to play. The boys his age were playing tag, running around the school yard. Edward was having a ball! Running and jumping and playing. That was until Thomas was 'it'. He snuck up on Edward and tackled him painfully to the ground, hitting him hard in the arm, making Edward yelp. He whispered to Edward with a sneer, "You are it, Edward! Come on and get me you big baby!" and laughing and got up and ran.

Edward lay on the ground for an extra second, as tears filled his emerald eyes. But he picked himself up and ran after Thomas. He was angry that Thomas was so mean to him, so when he caught up with him he pushed him down hard causing him to fall, like Edward had. Before he could so much as take another step he froze at the sound of his name.

"EDWARD MASEN!!!" Mrs. Ellie screamed as she marched towards the boys. Thomas looked up at Edward, smiled evilly and then began to yell. "OW OW OW!!! HE _HURT_ ME!!!" He cried. Edward stared at him in disbelief. He didn't push him that hard, certainly not as hard as Thomas had tackled him. He was faking! Before Edward could say anything, however, Mrs. Ellie had reach them and landed a very hard smack to his backside.

Edward yelped at the sting and his hands flew to his bottom, tears returning to his eyes. "Edward Masen, you apologize to Thomas this instant!" Mrs. Ellie yelled, landing another smack to his backside. Edward yelped again. "I..I'm sorry!!" he cried. Mrs. Eliie scooped Edward up roughly, and started marching towards the school. "You are about to be a very sorry little boy!" She announced angrily.

Edward was scared. He had never been punished in school before. He had of course been punished at home on occasion. A hard licking when he was bad. But never at school. Tears made their way silently down his cheeks as he was marched into Mrs. Ellie's classroom. She shut the door hard behind them as she headed toward her desk. He hadn't said anything, afraid of what his teacher would do. But it was unfair! He shouldn't be punished, while Thomas got to play! Thomas hurt him first!

He was about to say something as she set him down but she landed another smack before he could. "Oh!" he cried, his hands rubbed his bottom trying to relieve the sting. "You wait right here young man, and keep quiet!" Tears continued to run down his face as he rubbed his bottom, watching Mrs. Ellie fearfully as she marched over to her desk. Going into it she pulled something out that he couldn't see and set it on top, then grabbed her chair and moved it around to the side of the desk.

She then made her way to Edward as she spoke. "If there is one thing I will not tolerate," she said, grabbing Edward roughly by the arm. "It is fighting." She sat down in the chair and jerked Edward up and over her knees.

Edward gasped at the all too familiar position. He didn't want a licking! "Please No! Please do not give me licking! Please!" He pled as she adjusted him on her lap. That only earned him another hard slap. "You hush young man! You know the rules and you disobeyed! A hard thrashing is just what you need!"

* * *

**_A/N:_** Poor little Edward!

More to come!


	2. Chapter 2

**_WARNING:_** This CHAPTER contains the corporal punishment, i.e. spanking, of a minor. _If this offends you please don't read._

* * *

Tears really started to fall now as Edward awaited the first stinging smack. He whimpered as she adjusted him once more. Wasting no more time, She raised her hand and brought it down, hard, in the center of his little bottom, with a resounding SMACK!

Edward yelped at the first spank, his britches not providing much protection from the sting. It really hurt! Before he had too much time to think about it the next spank landed right above it, then the next right below the first. Mrs. Ellie really started spanking fiercely, making sure he would remember this lesson. Edward was crying and wriggling over her lap. His bottom stinging as it was turned a bright pink under his knickers. But she just kept going, and soon he was kicking and trying to cover up his backside, pleading with her to stop. At this she did stop, snatching his arm, and holding it to the small of his back.

"I will not have you pushing and fighting here Edward." She said as she leaned over and picked up the ruler she had set out. "I want to make sure you learn that all it will get you is a firm licking over my knees! Maybe a sore bottom will help you remember not to fight!" And with that she brought the ruler down on his sore backside.

Edward yelped and lurched forward in her lap at the first spank from that hard wooden ruler on his sore bottom. "OH OW!" He cried out as the next spank landed hard. "P…p-please n..no m-more!!" His bottom was on fire! But Mrs. Ellie paid no mind to his pleas, and lifted her right knee up, raising his bottom even more. She began to focus that ruler on his sit-spots determined to turn them a bright shade of red. The sting of the ruler there sent Edward howling.

Edward was sobbing, crying out with every spank, wiggling, and bucking, trying desperately to get off that lap and away from that ruler. But Mrs. Ellie held him firm as, beneath his britches, she turned his little bottom crimson. After a while she paused, and unbeknownst to a sobbing Edward, set down the ruler.

Then Edward felt one very hard spank to his burning bottom that sent him howling and wriggling even more. Mrs. Ellie landed five hard hand spanks, one on top of the other, to Edwards very sore sit-spots. Edward couldn't help it, it hurt soo much, he yelled out as the last spanks landed on his blazing bottom.

Edward was still sobbing and wriggling over her lap when she stopped, terrified she would start spanking again. The whole ordeal only took about a minute or two, though to Edward it felt like an eternity. He was relieved when she picked him up off her lap and stood up.

"You sit down right here and stay there." She said and then sat him down on her chair. But as soon his sore bottom met that hard wooden seat Edward let out a cry and jumped right back out of it. Mrs. Ellie, still angry, spun him around and landed 3 more hard smacks to his burning backside, causing him to howl, and sat him right back down again.

He didn't get up this time, but simply sat sobbing and squirming in the chair.

Mrs. Ellie left him to sit as she wrote out a note telling Mr. & Mrs. Masen that their son was caught fighting and that she had punished him for it. As she wrote she spoke to the still crying Edward.

"I hope you learned your lesson about fighting Edward." She glanced up and saw him nodding furiously. "Good." She came around the desk, stood him up and handed him the note.

"Now recess is almost over, so you go sit at your desk young man. You are to give this note to your parents when you get home tonight. If there is anymore nonsense from you this afternoon, you will find yourself right back over my knee. Is that understood?" Edward nodded as his sobbing reduced to quiet crying. "Good, now get over there and sit down."

Edward quickly made his way over to his seat and slowly, gingerly, sat down.

He was very good the rest of the afternoon, though he squirmed a lot from his throbbing bottom on the hard seat. He noticed Thomas smirking at him knowingly when he would shift in his chair. Embarrassed and distressed over the injustice of it all, his face would flush whenever Thomas caught his eye.

When school got out he was reminded about the note by Mrs. Ellie, as he left. He was very anxious about what the note in his hand said and about his momma and papa's reaction to it. He didn't dare open it, frightened he would get in more trouble if he did. Resigned, he slowly made his way home.


	3. Chapter 3

**_WARNING:_** This story contains the corporal punishment, i.e. spanking, of a minor in some chapters. If this offends you please don't read.

_

* * *

_

When Edward got home, he saw his papa's hat and jacket on the hat rack in the hall. His papa apparently got home early. Edward always loved when his papa came home early. He would read to him or play with him until momma called them for supper. But today he was scared. He didn't know what that note said, and he was afraid he'd get into more trouble. His papa had told him once before that any trouble at school would earn him a sound licking at home. He really hoped that his papa wouldn't. His bottom still kinda hurt.

As he shut the door behind him, his mama called him into the kitchen to greet them.

"Hello there Edward!" He papa said, beaming at him as he stepped into the kitchen. "How is my boy?! Come over here and give me a hug!" Edward slowly walked over to him, but instead of hugging, he passed the note to his papa, staring intently at the ground. "What is this?" His papa asked, taking the note and looking from it to his son.

"Edward are you alright darling?" His momma asked. Walking over, she dried her hands on a towel as his papa opened the note. She looked intently at her little boy as he stood studying the floor, shoulders hunched. Concern quickly flooded her soft face.

Edward didn't answer her but instead glanced up to see his papa's eyes widen and the smile fall off his face as he read. He couldn't bear to look anymore and went back to staring at the floor, hands behind his back.

"Apparently Edward was in trouble at school today." Mr. Masen said as he handed the note to his wife, his tone clipped and stern. He kept his gaze on his son as she read.

"Fighting Edward?!" She gasped in surprise. She looked down at Edward in shock, disappointment in her eyes.

"Edward." Mr. Masen said, folding his arms across his chest. Edward didn't look up. "Edward Anthony, look at me." He said a little firmer. Edward slowly raised his eyes from the floor to look at his papa's face.

"I am very disappointed in you Edward. Fighting!" He exclaimed in disbelief. "That is not how we raised you, is it?"

"No, sir." Edward whispered, looking back down to the floor.

Mr. Masen was quiet for a moment before he let out a breath. "Well Edward... I am afraid you are going to have to be punished for acting up in school."

Edward's eyes snapped back to his father's, widening with fear. He _was_ going to give him another licking! Edward's bottom lip began to quiver as his eyes filled with tears.

Mr. Mason sighed as he looked at his son. He was starting to get worked up already. He really didn't _want_ to punish him. But rules were rules, and Edward knew this was one of them. "Come on son, let us go get it over with." He said, a bit of reluctance leaking into his voice. Stepping forward he gently picked Edward up.

Tears started leaking down Edward's cheeks and he looked at his momma pleadingly over his papa's shoulder as they headed for the stairs. He couldn't take another licking! His bottom was still a little sore from the one Mrs. Ellie gave him earlier.

She shook her head at him sadly, disappointment still heavy on her face. "Go on Edward."

He began to cry harder as his papa started carrying him up the stairs to his room.

* * *

**_(A/N:)_**_ I know what you are all thinking... But don't hate me. In hopes that you won't, I will tell you that Edward gets his say._

_Here's a tiny snit bit of a sneak peek:_

( "Alright, alright." Mr. Mason soothed, as Edward got worked up again. "Listen, son. It was not fair that only you got punished..." )

_That's all I can give, sorry. ****__Please, review! __**The more reviews the faster the update!!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_WARNING:_** This CHAPTER contains the corporal punishment, i.e. spanking, of a minor. If this offends you please don't read.

* * *

Mr. Masen started lovingly rubbing Edward's back as he carried him upstairs. He didn't like punishing him, but sometimes it just had to be done.

When they reached Edward's room, he shut the door and walked over to sit on the bed. As soon as he sat, Edward started sobbing uncontrollably. He had never seen his son get so worked up before a licking. Concerned, he kept him against his shoulder rubbing his back and rocking him a bit.

"There, there son. It is just a licking. I still love you my little man. What has gotten you so worked up, hmm?" He asked quietly.

"I..it is no..no..not fair!" Edward sobbed out, clinging to his papa, burying his face into his shoulder.

"Edward," Mr. Masen started firmly. "I can not have you acting up in school. You did not just break the school's rules, you broke momma and I's rules as well. A licking is how you would be punished if you fought at home correct?" Edward nodded into his shoulder. "Then what is not fair?"

Edward was still rather distraught so he gave him a second to calm down a bit, rubbing his back patiently.

Still crying Edward tried to talk. "It is… no…not ff.. fair that I g.. get… t..two li… lickin... s and Thomas not.. an.. any!!" He began sobbing again, nestling his head into his papa's neck.

"Hush now Edward. It is alright. What did Thomas do?"

"He.. p..pushed me f..first!!!" Edward cried. "An' h….hhit me re... really hard! An.. And t...ttthen h..he called m... me a... a... b... baby!!"

"Alright, alright son." Mr. Masen said soothingly. "Where did he hit you? Will you show papa?" Edward sniffled and stuck out his left arm. "Does it still hurt son?" Edward nodded.

"Alright Edward, let us take a look. Will you sit up a bit so papa can take off your shirt?" Edward nodded again and sat back, rubbing his eyes. Mr. Masen slid off Edward's suspenders to untuck and unbutton his shirt, taking it off. Then he slipped Edward's arms out of his long johns, to study his left arm. He had a small bruise where Edward said the other boy hit him.

"Alright, son, what did you do after Thomas hit you?"

"I.. I pushed him down too." Edward said softly, sniffling. "And then Mrs. E..Ellie came."

"What did Mrs. Ellie do then? Did you tell her about Thomas?" Mr. Masen asked quietly, still rubbing Edward's back. He was happy his son was calming down a bit.

"No! She.. she yelled, at me! And I could… could not tell her… she was so angry!! I was scared!" Edward cried, burying his face into his shoulder again. "And t... then she g.. gave me a th... rashing! And T... Thomas got to play!"

"Alright, alright." Mr. Masen soothed, as Edward got worked up again. "Listen, son. It was not fair that only you got punished, and I will talk to Mrs. Ellie tomorrow and tell her what Thomas did. Alright? But Edward…" He eased his son back to look at him. "I am still going to give you a licking for fighting. It was not acceptable for you to push Thomas down. What have momma and I always told you, you should do?"

"Go.. ff..find a gr.. grown up." Edward replied, starting to cry again softly.

"That is right. You should have went to Mrs. Ellie. Instead you pushed him down. That is why you are getting a licking. You misbehaved and actions have consequences. I have told you, when you get in trouble at school, you get a licking at home. Did I not?"

"Y..yes s... s... sir." Edward answered. "B.. but… my.. my bbb… bottom, st.. still hurts!" He cried, tears streaming down his face.

"I know son, but maybe it will help you remember not to cause trouble in school, and to go to a grown up next time. Come on now, let us get it over and done alright?"

Edward whimpered as his papa picked him up and stood him between his knees.

Mr. Masen sighed as he unbuttoned Edward's kickers, sliding them down to his ankles, followed by his long johns. He then picked his son up again and laid him across his knees gently. His little bottom was still a bit pink. He really must have gotten a sound whipping at school. He may just have to talk to Mrs. Ellie about that as well. He was only 6 after all.

He would go easy on him tonight, he decided. Edward had never gotten two full lickings in one day. He was such a good boy the majority of the time. But he had been told before, a licking at school would lead to a licking at home.

He sighed again. "Alright son, here we go now." He gave Edward's bottom a gentle rub before raising his hand.

Edward sucked in a breath at the first hard spank to his unprotected bottom. Oh it hurt so much more when his bottom was already sore! His papa's hand was so big it covered his whole backside. SMACK! The second spank landed, causing Edward to yelp, as his papa continued to spank. Edward began to wiggle and squirm on his papa's lap trying to avoid the stinging spanks to his sore, bare backside. But Mr. Masen held him firmly in place as he continued to spank.

When he started on his sit-spots, Edward became very distressed.

"OOOWWWIEEE!! PAPA!!!!" Edward howled as the smacks landed on the most tender spots from his earlier licking. He reached back with his hand, trying to protect himself. His papa simply grabbed his hand and pinned it to his lower back as he continued spanking.

"We are almost done son." He said, over Edward's cries as he turned his bottom back to red.

Edward was sobbing now, his bottom on fire, as he wriggled, kicked and bucked trying to get off that lap, as his papa spanked him hard.

After a few good licks, Mr. Mason stopped for a second, considering. Then he landed the last 2 spanks.

Edward felt 2 sharp spanks, the hardest yet, land on his very sore bottom, causing him to howl.

The licking was a short one, as Mr. Masen had intended, only about 10 spanks. After it was over, Mr. Mason quickly picked Edward up, cradling his head to his shoulder, and hugging him to himself tightly. Edward sobbed into his shoulder, as his papa rocked him, rubbing his back soothingly.

'Shhh. It is all over, little man." He whispered, softly kissing his temple in comfort. "You are alright. I love you. It is alright Edward."

"It h..hurts papa!" Edward cried snuggling closer.

"I know, baby, I know. But it is all over now."

He rocked his son, running fingers through his thick bronze locks, soothing him. When Edward finally calmed down a bit, Mr. Masen stood up and carried Edward to his dresser. He got out some long johns and a night shirt before he went back to sit on the bed, standing Edward between his legs. He helped his still crying son dress, gently pulling the long johns over his sore, red backside. Then he scooped him up into his arms again, placing a kiss to his forehead.

"There, there son." He cooed. "You are alright now. You know I love you very much."

Edward nodded into his shoulder, sniffling.

"Are you hungry?" Edward nodded again.

"Alright then, let us go see what momma has for supper. Are you ready?"

"al..r..right." He sniffled.

Mr. Masen stood and carried Edward back downstairs, making sure he held him so his sore bottom hung off his arm comfortably.

As they went he whispered "How about you sit on my lap for supper tonight? Would that be better?"

"Uh-huh." Edward whispered back, hugging his papa tighter.

"I love you, my little man."

"I love you too papa."

* * *

The End.

**A/N:** I know I probably made Edward senior a little more caring and coddling than I imagine fathers were in that time, but that's always how I pictured him. I hope you enjoyed it.


	5. Epilogue

**_WARNING:_** This CHAPTER contains the corporal punishment, i.e. spanking, of a minor. If this offends you please don't read.

* * *

Mr. Masen moved briskly down the street towards Edward's school. In one hand he held Edward's lunch pail and writing slate, and in the other he held his son's little hand.

He and Edward had left the house early this morning so that he would have enough time to walk him to school. He was going to fulfill the promise he made to his soundly punished little boy the night before and talk to Mrs. Ellie today. He hoped that, in doing so, he would make things fair for his son. If _his_ little boy got a licking for fighting, than he sincerely hoped Mrs. Ellie would react accordingly with the _other_ boy for _his_ actions.

Briefly Mr. Masen thought of the night before as they walked along.

– – –

_"Papa." Edward had whispered to him. They sat at the table, Edward in his lap leaning against him, as he sipped a brandy. They had just finished supper and Elizebeth was in the kitchen, washing the dishes._

_"Hmmm?" He replied, as he read the book Elizebeth had laid out in front of him on the table._

_"I am sorry, papa."_

_"I know you are little man." He responded, somewhat absently._

_"Papa?" Edward asked again after another minute of silence._

_"Hmmm?"_

_".... um..." Edward broke off._

_"Yes Edward?"_

_"Are you still angry with me?" He asked so quietly, he almost didn't hear him._

_Mr. Masen set down his sifter and carefully turned Edward in his lap. Edward squirmed a bit at the shift, trying to get somewhat comfortable on his sore backside._

_"Of course not Edward. As I said before, all is forgiven now." He said softly, lightly mussing his hair and pressing a kiss to his temple._

_"Is Mrs. Ellie still angry with me?"_

_Mr. Masen sighed. This was just like his son... he was his little worrier. He hated to disappoint anyone. "Edward, son, everything is alright. I am sure she is not angry any longer. I will accompany you to the school tomorrow, to talk with her. Alright?"_

_"Yes papa." Mr. Masen noticed Edward seemed somewhat relieved by his answer._

_"Edward." Elizebeth called from the kitchen a moment later. "It is time I get him to bed."_

_"I will take him tonight darling." Mr. Masen called back, picking Edward up. Mrs. Masen walked in then, crossing the small room to them._

_"Goodnight sweetheart." She cooed lovingly, kissing Edward's little nose._

_"'Night mama." Edward replied, suddenly feeling very sleepy. He rubbed his eyes and yawned in his papa's arms. Mrs. Masen smiled at him before leaning over to place a chaste kiss on her husband's lips._

_Mr. Masen took Edward upstairs and by the time they walked into his room, he was almost asleep. Moving over to the bed, Mr. Masen pulled the covers back._

_"Now, in to bed you go little man." He whispered, as he gently laid Edward down, taking care to make sure he was on his tummy. He pulled the blankets up and tucked him in._

_Laying a hand on his forehead gently, he watched his little boy sleep a moment._

_"I love you my son. I promise I will do what I can to make this right for you."_

_– – –_

More determined from the memory, Mr. Masen moved them more swiftly down the street.

When they reached the school, they stepped inside to find Mrs. Ellie at her desk, engrossed in her work. She looked up at the sound of their entrance.

Edward, who had walked silently beside his father the whole way, followed him to stand in front of the now rising Mrs. Ellie.

"Hello, Mary." Mr. Masen greeted her. "Are you able to speak with me for a moment?"

Edward wanted to be brave as his papa talked to Mrs. Ellie, but seeing her brought back memories of the day before, with him being soundly thrashed across her knees. He was scared that she would get angry with him, and give him another licking. He quickly hid behind his papa's legs at the thought, peeking around the side of them as he clutched them tightly.

Mr. Masen stopped talking to Mrs. Ellie for a moment, to look down at his son hiding behind him.

"It's alright Edward." He said softly, musing his hair lovingly before turning back to Mrs. Ellie.

"I would like to speak to you concerning the... _events_, of yesterday."

"Ah. Well, Mr. Masen, I assure you Edward was soundly punished for his actions." Mr. Masen heard Edward whimper in response, the sound somewhat muffled by his pant leg. "Fighting will not be tolerated here."

"Yes, my wife and I received your note." Mr. Masen replied, absently stroking Edward's hair in comfort. "My concern however is in regard to the boy Edward pushed... Thomas?"

Edward, still hiding behind his papa, stopped listening to the conversation as his eye caught sight of Mrs. Ellie's ruler on top of the desk. He stared at it fearfully and clung to his papa tighter when he heard anger leak into Mrs. Ellie's voice.

"I assure you he will be punished for his behavior! It is absolutely unacceptable!"

Edward whimpered again when he heard what Mrs. Ellie said and started to cry. He couldn't believe he was getting _another_ licking!

Surprised at his sudden outburst, Mr. Masen and Mrs. Ellie both stopped their conversation and turned their attention to him. Mr. Masen peeled Edward's hands from his legs and crouched down to face him.

"Edward son, what is the matter? Why are you crying?" He asked softly, rubbing Edward's arms to try to calm him.

"I… I… I am s… orry!!" He cried, throwing himself into his papa's arms.

Mr. Masen, taken aback, stood up and cradled Edward to his chest, rubbing his back soothingly.

"What ever for Edward?"

Edward clung to his papa as he responded, his words muffled by his shoulder. "I… I… am s… orry I.. p… p… pushed Thomas! Pl… please d… do not th… thrash me a… gain!!"

Shocked, Mr. Masen spoke softly; soothingly. "Shhhh…. There, there Edward. You are not getting punished again. You were forgiven remember?"

"B… but Mrs… ss El… Ellie said…." Edward stuttered in response.

Ah. Now Mr. Masen understood. "Mrs. Ellie was not referring to you Edward. It is alright. No need to get worked up. You are not getting another licking. I will not let that happen. I promise."

Edward slowly calmed himself as his papa continued to rub his back, whispering comforts softly in his ear.

As soon as he stopped crying, Mr. Masen pulled out his handkerchief and gently wiped Edward's face and had him blow his nose.

"There now. All better." He kept Edward in his arms as he again turned to Mrs. Ellie, who had waited patiently through the ordeal. "I apologize. My boy was a bit confused." He said, lovingly placing a comforting kiss to Edward's temple.

"It's alright. Edward," She called quietly. Edward slowly turned his face to look at her. "If anyone ever pushes or hits you again, come straight to me, alright? It was not right that only you were punished. I apologize for that."

Sniffling, Edward nodded.

"Alright now. I have to go now." Mr. Masen said, kissing his son's forehead before carefully setting him down. "Thank you Mary. Be good for Mrs. Ellie, Edward, and I will see you tonight."

"Bye papa." Edward said quietly, still sniffling slightly. Mr. Masen smiled, ruffling his son's hair. Then he thanked Mrs. Ellie again and left just as students began to file in.

"Go on and take your seat Edward." Nodding, Edward quickly moved to his seat.

After everyone was settled Mrs. Ellie called Thomas up to her desk. She began to, somewhat loudly, confront Thomas about his actions the day before. Edward watched as she sat, pulled Thomas over her lap and picked up her ruler.

Then, in front of everyone, she proceeded to give him a sound licking, lecturing him and the class as she did about fighting and lying. He got a harder and longer licking than Edward had, because of his lying as well. And _boy_ did he ever put up a fuss as Mrs. Ellie spanked him hard. He kicked and yelled, and even grabbed the ruler once before she could stop him. Oh Mrs. Ellie did not like that one bit and made sure he knew it too by adding more for sassing. Then he was picked up and sat down on her chair as she moved to write a note to _his_ parents. When she finished he was sent, red-faced and crying, back to his seat while being told he would write lines over recess. Mrs. Ellie then carried on with the day's lessons.

Edward sat quietly through the lessons, filled with the satisfaction of justice and, he had to admit, seeing Thomas squirming uncomfortably on his very sore posterior, the rest of the day.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you all enjoyed the Epilogue and Thomas getting his due!


End file.
